mental institutions love
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: 17yr-old Sango Tajiya,put into a mental institution do to a past Trauma. While being there Sango must overcome all the pain she holds onto. Will her new dr be the answer to her prayer or just call her crazy?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sango Tajiya. I'm 17, I have brown hair that stops just below my shoulders. I live in a mental house. No, I do not work here, I live here. I was put here when at the age of 14 from a past trauma. Both parents died, and no one else wanting to take in a teenage girl who just can't forget what happened. But that's okay. You see, there's nothing wrong with me. I just suffer from depression and have bad nightmares. All my life my mother would tell me I was perfectly normal. But being here in a mental house with other patients I'm starting to believe the lies I'm told. But oh well, I'm here aren't I? So it's my home.

"Sango dear, it's time to take your pills." One of the nurses says handing me a small cup full of undetectable pills if that's even the right word for it. But I take' em anyways to keep from making a conflict. I wonder what my parents would think of this if they were still alive. I've made some friends here... I keep my eyes open at all times when it comes to my friends here if you know what I mean. Just when I'm about to get out of bed and head over to the front office for something, someone knocks on my door. A tall man in a white coat. Great, more freaks coming to ask me more questions. Like I don't already know what happened when I was younger. I groan and lay back down covering my head hoping it looks like I'm not here. But sadly, it's an epic fail.

"Sango Tajiya?" A man calls. Unwillingly I peak from under my covers and sigh.

"What?" I ask. I don't feel like talking today. Especially not someone in a white coat.

"My names Miroku Houshi, I'll be your doctor for a while until Dr. Foster comes back from vacation." He said walking in. Like Foster will be coming back anytime soon. Looks like this Houshi dude will be stuck with me for a while. I pity him. He looks so young, innocent... Scared! If I wasn't so darn nice I'd give him a run for his own money! HA! But I wont... I am nice.

"Dr. Foster is away?...He probably won't be coming back anytime soon." I said to him waiting for his reaction.

"Oh, well then I guess you're stuck with me then." He said with a smile. Who does he think he is? Apart from being my new doctor... Whatever. I don't care. I sit up and sigh.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dr. Houshi."  
"Please just call me Miroku."

"Okay well, _Miroku_. Is there anything else I can do for _you_? " I asked since he _was_ in my so-called-somewhat- room. He shook his head and told me if I needed anything just to ring for him and left... He's nice. I'll give him that much but we'll see... We shall see...


	2. Chapter 2

I get up at 7am every morning except on the weekends. I do owe it to myself to sleep in at least once. I get up from bed and walk over to my window. Even in a hell house with other mental patient's the outside doesn't seem that bad. I might go out later. I make my way down the hall to the eating area. I really don't know what to call it. On my way down I pass Dr. Houshi. He stops me before passing him.

"Sango, if I may I need to speak with you." he says motioning me towards a brown looking wooded door. I heisted but go in. What more can possibly happen to me now? He tells me to take a seat--which I do. This place treats their patients differently then I'd expect them too.

"I was hoping I could get to know you a little better than from your file report." He said sitting across from me. Interesting. I wonder what all my so called _file report_ says. I shrug and sigh sitting back in the chair.

"What is it you would like to know?" I asked him. He lend forward crossing his fingers and had a look on his face that looked like he was thinking. So instead of waiting for him to say something, I took the situation into my own hands.

"My name is Sango Tajiya I--."

"Dear, I already know that basic about you. I want to know the other stuff about you that no one else knows about. Not even Dr. Foster."

Who _does_ he think he is?! If not even Dr. Foster knows then why would I tell him? And of course, it's called keeping to yourself. One of the reasons why that _file report_ says so little about me. I shrug and cross my legs. I don't know why I do this but it's a habit I have. Dr. Houshi notices this and lends back sighing.

"Even though you're in this MH,((MH is this short term they use to seem _cooler._ Makes me sick really.)) you still use common manner. Crossing your legs indicates that you still mind your manners." he said fighting back a smile. I felt like slapping him! How does he know what I do indicates? but I sighed and let it pass.

"If you want to learn about me then you'll just have to find it out. Crack the case." I said standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry. I need food." I said walking to the door. Even though I'd rather pass on this so called food here but I need something. Just before leaving I heard Dr. House mumble something under his breath and stand up. As if to almost stop me from walking out. Before I reached for the door he had already beat me to it. His hand brushing up against mine. I pulled my hand away, a little shocked. His hands were so smooth and soft. Well that'll stick with me all day long.

After eating breakfast I went back into my room and got dressed. It's been so long since I've looked at myself in the mirror due to I hate these clothes they put me in. So I don't even bother anymore. I get books ordered in for me so I do tons of reading. I need something to keep me from going insane. Once again I bumped into Dr. Houshi on my way to the sitting room. My books fall making a loud thud on the floor. He bends down and picks them up for me. His hair smells good. Wow, I must be going insane.

"You read a lot. Care to join me." He says putting his hands out for me to take. Does he not have any idea who I am?

"You suffer from depression, that does not mean your evil." He says reading my mind. I sigh and shrug taking his hand. Yes, his hands are _very_ soft. I wonder how old he is...

"How old are you?" I ask before I could think of stopping myself.

"I'm actually 19. I know, I'm so young but actually Dr. Foster got me this set in for him." He said. Holy cow! This man is only _19?!_ Wow...

"So you two know each other?" I ask.

"Actually, my father use to know him...That was until he died when I was younger. Dr. Foster just needed someone to fill in for him so he picked me."

"I'm sorry about your father..." I said in a low soft voice...Well I was... I maybe in a mental house but I still _do_ have feelings. Dr. Houshi shrugged and opened the doors to Dr. Foster's office that was now his own at the moment. I walked over sitting on the dark blood red sofa Dr. Foster had put in. Grossed me out in a way. My hair had fallen in front of my face while getting comfortable but before I could get it Dr. Houshi had already pushed it away. I blushed...I haven't blushed in a long time. How wonderful.

"Thanks...?" I said in a semi-question kind of way. He just smiled and said you're welcome... What's this dude's problem? Great, someone new to keep my eyes on... Just what I need... Pin a big fat red rose on my nose why don't you!


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed after that incident. Ever since then I haven't been able to get Dr. Houshi out of my mind. Granted I have absolutely no chance with him seeing how I'm a _mental patient_ and he's my doctor...Yeah I see no chances in that whatsoever. I take a walk down the hall and passing many mirrors. I hate mirrors. I slowly begin to think I'm avoiding something more than just myself. Maybe what lies behind me really being here? Truthfully why am I here? Funny how I've been here since the age of 14 and I'm still trying to find out why I'm _even _here. But I shake the idea from my mind. Like I have much choice anyways. I bumped into Kristy one the way down. She's one of my friends I keep my eyes on a lot. Kristy got put in here at the age of 15. She's 16 now. Put in because she went crazy and burnt her house down...She probably had a good reason for doing so anyways. Somehow everyone in this crazy God-forsaking house _had_ to have a good reason for doing what they did to get themselves put in here. Me on the other hand... I don't think I did. Then again I don't really remember my life outside of this place anymore. Nor before the age of 14. This place is sucking the life out of me. This brain-washing-life-sucking-evil place. I have my own choice of words for this place yet refuse to speak them. Kristy asks me if I've seen Billy. Billy is our other friend who was put in here when she was only 13. Sad really how young some of these people were when they were put in. I tell K I haven't seen Bill since last night. Hardly ever do see her. Lucky if you get me to even say hi to someone let alone see anyone. K walks off fiddling with her fingers. It's what she does. She walks around fiddling with her fingers acting scared which she is. I wouldn't blame her. Lots of weird people here that are _NOT_ on my floor. I wouldn't dare go on the next level. That's where the really mental ones are. Thinking about it I might just take a look up there on day...I don't know yet. I make my way to the front office where I see Dr. Houshi. I stop dead in my tracks and hide behind a tall white looking pole. I don't know what you call them and could care less at the moment. I listen very closely because well when you're in a MH there's really nothing more to do then read, or play those awful mental games that play with your mind...Half of my floor I swear is brain dead and I'm talking about the workers _NOT_ the patients. I laugh to myself at the statement I just thought. Oh it's so true! Good to know I still have my sense of humor. I stiffen up at the sound of Dr. Houshi laughing. I hear my name. If I listen more closely I could possibly make out what their saying.

"Ms. Tajiya is a very interesting girl." Dr. Houshi says.

"She is. I sometimes think the system got her file wrong. She's way to nice and sweet to be here." One of the nurses says. Wow, their saying nice things about me.

"She still has her manners. Most of the patients here lose their manners and all that other stuff when they get here because there's no point is keeping them. I think Ms. Tajiya is a very stable girl. Despite she suffers from depression but honestly who doesn't suffer from depression?" Houshi says.

The nurse makes a ticking sound with her mouth and shakes her head looking down. "The poor girl has been through a lot. Of course she's allowed to have depression. She's been through a lot. Seen it all."

Truthfully, I don't remember what happened to put me in here. All I know is that my parents are dead and no one else could or wanted to take me in...Other than that I've blocked out everything else. Most have been horrible because I don't block things out unless their bad.

Dr. Houshi clears his throat and says he's going out for some air. That he'll be back soon...Which makes me think, didn't I say I was going to go out for some air myself?...Or was that yesterday? Oh well, won't hurt to go out now anyways. Not like I'll bump into Dr. Houshi.

I walk out into the semi-sunny, breezy light. It smells good out here. The wind blows my hair in my face. Stupid long hair can't see a thing when it's in my face. While trying to push my hair out of my face I bump into something or someone.

"Ow." I say _finally_ getting my hair out of my face. I felt like cursing my own hair out but couldn't.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Houshi asks. I guess I never told my legs to stop moving.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said not bothering to really look up. What was the point? Question in my mind right now is why I keep bumping into Dr. Houshi? Whatever the reason may be it better be good.

"Beautiful day out isn't it?" he asks putting his hands in his pockets. I just nodded not really knowing what to say.

"I spend way too much time outside myself. Getting bad for me." he says half laughing. Can't make out rather he's joking or not. Oh well, not like I really care much.

"I don't go outside much." I say back looking down as my hair blows again.

"I can tell this much. You're skin is as pale as the color white." he says poking my arm. His touch is like a burning spark...Very peaceful to feel really.

"I like being pale. " I said back not really paying attention to much. Apparently I had started biting my nails because Dr. Houshi pulled my hands down telling me how biting ones nails is never a good thing...Like I care. It helps me in some kind of way. I pull my hand away and nod slowly trying to scan my brain for something to say..._Anything!?_...Nothing. This is going to be harder than I thought. Speaking of thought I walk around Dr. Houshi to the other side while doing so I get a pretty good look at his body...

_"Hot...Nice backside...I wonder if your abs are hotter."_ I think to myself. I shake that thought from my mind blushing again.

"Not many patients blush but you do... I like it." He says looking at me. Wow, I really need to stop. I excuse myself, run back to my room, fall to my bed and let my thoughts run wild. And gosh weren't they running _wild_ about Dr. Houshi...


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks passed and my mind had been cleaned out. Least that's what I hope. I walked outside. Little cold out but I guess I'm kind of use to it. Kristy stops me in my tracks by tackling me. I fell to the ground and refused to move. Reasons such as I just didn't feel like moving...And I was exhausted really.

"Sango, I saw you!" she says.

I muffle something in the grass and turn myself around under her. "You saw me do what?" I ask. I love this girl to dear death but if you turn your back on this girl she will tackle you...It's her thing.

"I saw you loving up on that doctor!" She says.

"What doctor?"

"Doctor Houshi!" She replies back a little to loud. I hurry to cover her mouth and shush her.

"Hush! I wasn't loving up on him I just...I wasn't doing anything." I say getting up from under her. "And of course what's it to you miss Kristy. Not like I'll ever have any chance."

Just as I was walking off I saw Dr. Houshi walking towards us but before I could run Kristy tackled me again bring me down yet again..._This_ is exactly why I keep my eye on this girl.

"Are you two okay?" He asks us once he reaches us. Problem is when I _finally_ got up I was so light headed I almost fell over. Dr. Houshi caught me by the arm and steadied me up asking me if I was okay. I nodded and told him I was just really tired which _was_ true...In a way. Kristy introduced herself which was odd because she normally fiddles with her fingers and look down but no, not with Dr. Houshi. She skipped away with her hands to her side...What is up with that girl...No what is up with this doctor?!

I turned to him saying I should be getting back inside. But before I could finished my sentence my legs gave out on me and I fell into Dr. Houshi's arms. Which wasn't hard sine he was already half holding me.

"You're not okay." he said.

"I am...I'm just...I'm so..." I tried to say but he swept me off my feet carrying me back inside...Gosh he smelled so good. I buried my face into his chest enjoying being so close to him. Like he would notice anyways. If I wasn't on the verge of passing out I would so stay like this...Enjoy every minute of being this close to him...Wonderful.

I woke up later after that... I didn't know how long I had been out. All I remember is the scent of Dr. Houshi. But before I could remember all of it he walked in.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake. I was starting to become really worried about you." he said walking over to me...He was...getting worried? Wow.

"Um, how long was I out for?" I ask.

He looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "For about 2days now."

I almost sat up with a jerk until I realized there was no point. "wow." was all I could say. That was when he walked over and lend over me. His neck right there in front of me... His smooth, soft neck...I wanna kiss it. I move a little...Just a little closer...Not too close though! I'm so close to his neck and he doesn't even notice it! I move my face a little closer. When I'm about to go in for the kill he leans away.

"You should be feeling better in no time." He says pointing at the I-V in my arm. I shuddered. I hate needles.

"I hate needles." I mumble. Though he heard me.

"Well then I'm sorry but you need them in you for a little while longer." He says walking towards me again. Something near me keeps screwing up because he keeps messing with it. He reaches and I lean yet once again. What am I doing? I don't like him... Or do I? Before I can get myself together and pull away my lips are on his neck. His smooth, soft neck. I lean away and blush a bright red. I've been caught red handed. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out... I'm sorry? Sorry for kissing your beautiful neck? Stupid me. I hate myself for what I've done.

Dr. Houshi looks at me with a look of shock on his face.

"I'm sorry!" I managed to spit out. I felt like hitting myself. My hands were starting to shake. I am so lame.

"Dr. Houshi I--."

"Miroku." He interrupts me.

I take in a breath and continue. "Miroku, I didn't mean to...Kiss you."

"Well, everything seems good. You only fainted from being too tired along with stress. You should be just fine now." He said smiling. It was like he was ignoring me! He walked out without saying another word leaving me to feel guilty by myself. While walking out I did myself the honor of watching him leave. Oh what I'd give to see under his shirt...Abs anyone? I face palmed myself fighting back a smile...Great...But I will say that somewhat kiss was awesome...Yum?


	5. Chapter 5

I had a nightmare again that night... It was horrible. Apparently, I was talking in my sleep because when I woke up Dr. Hous- I mean Miroku was laying in the chair next to my bed. Must have been a horrible dream if he stayed with me...I laid my extra-blanket over him. Least I could do...I sat up in bed until the sun came up. I felt like crying but couldn't. It's been so long since I've cried...Actually felt pain. I've been so numb since my parents death t hat I forgot what it felt like to feel pain, hurt... Sad. I hate this feeling. I want it to stop... I wanna go back being numb. There's a knot at the back of my throat... Happens when I hold back painful tears. Just when I'm about to slip up and crack, Miroku wakes up. I shut my eyes tight pretending to be asleep. Sadly as I shut my eyes I saw the flashbacks. Flashbacks of everything. My parents, the crash, their bodies...Then I saw the car. It felt so real I thought I was reliving it again. The bright light, tires screeching, my parents screaming...It was coming! I started to scream...I really _was_ screaming! Praying to a God that I hardly believed in that I would wake up. I could feel hands around me...Shaking me...Trying to pull me out. Before I knew it my eyes were open and Miroku was standing over me with a worried look. I couldn't help but cry. I cried, I let it all out.

He brushed my hair out of my face, telling me it was okay. Everything was okay. It was only a dream. But it wasn't a dream. It really happened. My parents are dead! And I have no one to blame but myself because at the time we were talking. I distracted them...It _was_ my fault. Dr. Houshi cuddled me in his arms... If I wasn't in so much pain from remembering everything I would _really_ enjoy this...But I can't...Not now. I cried for a while...I felt horrible.

"I should have been the one who died in that crash... Not my parents." I whispered when I steadied my breathing.

"No you shouldn't have. It's not your fault they died... I'm glad you're alive because I would have never gotten to know such a nice, sweet, beautiful girl such as yourself." he said...In a weird way this felt uncomfortable yet I didn't care.

I looked up at him and tried to smile. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, because unlike Dr. Foster, _I_ have feelings and you've been through a lot...Probably more so then some of the other patients here."

"But I'm a mental patient. I'm sick...I...I kissed your neck. I didn't mean too!" What on earth could I _possibly_ say to convince him otherwise?!

"You're not sick and you're not mental. You have a mental disorder but truthfully everyone in the world has a mental disorder and yours isn't even that bad...As for that kiss..." he stops and clears his throat.

"I don't know what to make of it but until I do...I'm going to just go on like nothing happened."

Actually I was happy of what he said...I don't know why I kissed him...Stupid female urges. But whatever. I don't care.

The days pass fast after that...My birthday is coming up...Yay for me. I don't like having a birthday. Just another drag. A new day being a year old...W00T for me. I am passing Kristy's room when all of a sudden I hear her screaming as she's running full head speed towards me. Of course I know what she's planning on doing so I walk a little faster. Which is obviously no help because I take off towards the doors that lead outside and run. But I'm not as fast as she is and she takes this huge leap and pounces on me. I groan.

"Sango, here's a safety tip. That girl over there." she point to a girl that weighs like...188lbs. "Word is you have the hots for her doctor who is also your doctor. Tip...Be careful of her." She kisses my cheek and gets up.

"thanks for the tip but I don't have the hots for any doctor. So no worries." I say standing up. Like I care what she does to me.

"Okay. I love you. I'm off to get something to eat. See you later." she says.

"Love you too." I say watching her walk away. I walk back inside and my back is hurting. I go to the second floor because I need to pick up something. I never go to the second floor unless I really need too. Kind of scared to go up there anyways but I'll go. It's so quiet up here. No one's up here...Odd must all be outside then. As I'm walking down I get this strange feeling in my stomach that screams _be careful!_ But I ignore it as always. Just as I'm about to turn the hall I'm stopped by Sato. That 188lbs girl who almost everyone fears but me...Not yet at least. She's on the second floor for doing some bad things. Bad things I refuse to think nor say.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"To the counter to pick up something's. And anyway it's none of your business."

"It is mine since you're on _my_ floor." she says getting up in my face. I have a bad urge to slap this girl into the next year.

I roll my eyes and go around her ignoring her all together. But she pulls me back by my hair.

"Stay away from my man!" She hisses in my ear. I do one of those palm upward to the nose thing. Actually works. She lets go of my hair and goes back. I have a bad feeling this is not going to end pretty... Once she regains her balance she comes after me again this time slamming me into a hard wall. She grabs my hair again and I swear she's trying to pull it out. Instead she flings me into a room. Before she can get a hit at me again I go in for the punch breaking her nose...Nice, she's bleeding. She whips the blood away and charges at me like a bull putting her hands around my neck. This girl is really trying to kill me over a _doctor_..._My_ doctor...This woman is fucking crazy. ((Hence to why she's here in this place.)) She tilts my head back and my eye sight starts to go black. I kick her between the legs as if she was a boy. She lets go but doesn't faze her. Why would it? We're girls here not guys. She slaps me as she goes for the hair again. My head hurts. I can tell she's getting mad because she has yet to do real bad to me. I've heard all the worse she's done before...Maybe I'll be lucky?...Or not.

She pushes me to the ground and holds my arms behind me...I'm not lucky. She starts to pull and I let out a horrid scream as one of my arms go _crack! crack! crack!_ It's broken. I can't feel anything just yet. This girl is big so I'm nothing compared to her. And she's a crazy bitch. I'm too weak to fight back so she takes that as an honor to finish me off. She lifts me up...Dang this girl is strong. Over her head and slams me on the floor. Too much pain I can hardly make a nose other than a muffled groan. I'm starting to bleed. She finishes me off by throwing me up against a wall bashing my head. A sharp pain goes through my head down my body. She smiles an evil smile at me, tells me this is what I get when messing with her man and walks off leaving me to die on this cold floor. I'm on the second floor. So I'm sure no one can hear me. I try and scream but nothing comes out. It hurts to breathe and I'm coughing up blood. I'm laying in my own blood. Soon to be my pool of blood. The images from the accident come flashing back. And I can't do nothing but let them torture me. Soon I just give up and let the pain take over closing my eyes. I'm dying and no one will ever find me...

**-Kirara- says I put "Dr. House" instead of "Dr. Houshi" down. I didn't mean to put that down it was just a typo but thank you -Kirara- for telling me this b.c I probably would have never noticed it until the whole story was over with.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know if I'm dead of dreaming...No, no I'm dead. I'm floating over my own body...Gosh I look horrible. Some reason my body is moving really fast...Well I should say my spirit is moving really fast back to my floor. I can see Dr. Houshi...He's putting on his shirt...If I wasn't already dead, I'd die from seeing his hot body... Wow. This kind of rocks. I look over to see Sato walking pass him...I do myself the honor and run into her body. I've seen it in movie and never knew it worked. I enter her body and have my own revenge.

"Dr. Houshi?" I say as her. He turns around and smiles.

"Oh, hello Sato. What can I do for you?" he asks.

I think about having a little fun with Sato but I don't want to be in this body very long. So I take in a deep breath and say,

"I killed Sango upstairs on the second floor and left her in a room to bleed to death." and walk away. I'm floating out of her body when I catch Miroku's reaction. Not a normal doctors reaction...Almost like...I don't know.

So here's all that went down that I my spirit saw.

Dr. Houshi runs past the nurses and to the stairs. I guess he doesn't want to take the elevator. I wouldn't blame him. I hate them myself.

Once he gets to the second floor he starts calling for me...Even in death I get a very tingly feeling about this. He goes through all the rooms which is a lot and finally finds my dead, lifeless cold body...The look on his face is hurt, pain...And maybe anger...I don't know I'm not good at this stuff.

"Sango!"

Wow, talk about blood baby! I'm soaked in it. He checks to see if I'm still breathing, which I'm obviously not.

"Don't you die on me Sango...Don't die. Not now." He whispers into my ear. He scoops me into his arms and carried my body back down...He looked like he wanted to cry while doing this...I kind of felt bad for dying...I don't want to be dead.

"My baby!" I heard someone call out behind me. I turned to see my mother...Surprise!?

"Mom! Dad! Oh I've missed you two so much!" I said running towards them.

"We've missed you too sweetheart. But we're only here to tell you that you do not belong here...Not yet at least." My mother said.

"This is not your time." Father says. "But do not worry. You'll soon be out of that place and live freely."

"And you did not kill us. It wasn't your fault that we died that night Sango. So please stop blaming yourself." My mother tells me.

"But I miss you two so much it hurts." I try not to cry. But fail. After a few minutes of talking with them they told me it was time to go back home...I kind of wanted to stay with them. Then again I'm not ready to die...But then again I don't like feeling...Not the emotions I feel every day.

I look back down on Dr. Houshi and my lifeless body. Their working on me...Dr. Houshi seems almost stressed, hurt...Like he can't believe that I'm actually dead...Wow, weird doctor. I can hear them say that half of my rib cage has been crushed. Ow, that doesn't sound good. I have blood in my lungs. I might not make it. I look back over at Dr. Houshi who looks like he's about to cry...No, he _is_ crying...That kind of crying where a few tears fall...Wow.

A few hours pass and after coming out of surgery they say there's is a chance I could make it but they're not counting on it. Jerks... I start to move closer to my body and I'm not even doing anything...No, I don't want to go back! I don't want to go back! Oh, I'm going to be in so much pain! I try and grab onto something but nothing. I'm being pulled back into my body... Back into that crazy house...

**So this chapter may not have been that good like the others but I started spacing out. I'm sorry if it sucks everyone! -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

After hours of being out. Maybe even days. I felt a sharp pain go through my chest. I groaned as I tried to breathe. Then all of a sudden I felt a hand on my hand. I unwillingly open my eyes to see Dr. Houshi. I'll never get use to calling him Miroku.

"Your awake." he said in a soft whisper. I didn't know what to make of him being here...Holding _my_ hand. All I could say in response was _"Ugh." _

Nice, the word ugh? He smiled and sat closer to my bed...Why _was_ I alive?

"I'm glad you're awake. Everyone thought we'd lost you...Well, we did lose you but you came back." he said. I was highly aware of everything that happened. That is up in heaven. I don't know how I _got_ here because I don't remember. All I know is it had something to do with Sato...I think.

"What happened?" I say in possibly the worst creakiest voice ever . He goes on to tell me how Sato beat me up to the point of killing me and how no one thought I'd make it through...But I did. Which was a miracle. He also told me how my arm was broken, couple of ribs crushed which would be why it kind of hurts to breathe and a bashed head...Wow, aren't I the pretty one. I looked back over at Dr. Houshi who had his head down at the moment. I asked him what was wrong and when he looked up at me, I could feel my somewhat already damaged heart stop. He was _actually_ crying.

"You were really in bad condition. Blood in your lungs. You lost a_ lot _of blood! I...I thought I was...going to lose you..."he said looking at me. And in that instant I felt like kissing him...If I wasn't in a bed with all these things wrong with me. And I think even he felt it as well because squeezed my hand and blushed. First time I've ever seen him blush.

"I can't lose you." he said.

"Right, it wouldn't look good on the record if one of your patients dies on your watch." I said trying to laugh but it hurt too much.

"I mean I don't want to lose you Sango...It'll hurt way to much...I thought you weren't coming back when I found you...You lost so much blood...I gave you some of mine so you should be fine." he said rolling up his sleeve...I didn't know what to think nor say.

"I know it says a doctor should never fall for his or hers patients but...There's something about you that I just can't let go...I...I love you."

As I was about to answer I started coughing up blood. Dr. Houshi says I'll be coughing up blood for a while. Nothing to worry about though. Is it weird that I actually like him too? I mean maybe like isn't the word. Maybe like isn't exactly the word for it...Maybe love is too.

I told Dr. Houshi I was tired and wanted to rest. Which he gladly left me alone to sleep. Now that he knows I'll wake up. I would have replied back to him with the answer he wanted or whatever but I am really tired and my head kind of hurts. Maybe I just need to let this all sink in. Hmm, I'll be 18 in a couple of days. Great, my 18th birthday and I'll be spending it in a cast, bandages, and maybe crouches. Er, fine by me. Now for some shut eye time.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days of resting and I'm back on my feet...Kind of. After Sato had her _fun_ with me it damaged something in my brain. So now I can't walk much... You'd think sad but for me I'm happy to be alive. Dr. Houshi has been kind enough to push me around in a wheel chair. I get my physical exercise every day. Doctors say if I can keep it up I should be able to walk again someday. I ask Dr. Houshi to stop me by a wall. Once he does I put my hand on the bar to hold myself up. Dr. Houshi catches me before I can fall.

"It'll take some time, but you will be able to walk again. Just give yourself time." he says.

I shake my head as best as I can. My body has been damaged badly after what happened. So I really have no control over some parts of my body just yet.

"I want...to walk." I manage to say through stuttering words. He tried to argue with me but I keep saying no. I walk only 5 spaces before my legs collapse under me.

"Take it easy... You should rest." Dr. Houshi says sitting me back into the wheel chair. I'm not use to others caring for me...Makes me feel guilty, useless. Just because I can't really walk isn't going to stop me from trying... But instead of protesting, I did what he told me and sat back down...Not in the mood to disagree on much things. Later in the day I think back to what Dr. Hou- I mean Miroku said to me a couple of days ago...He loves me?...Loves..._Me?_ I can't remember what love feels like...Or what it felt like to be loved for that matter.

"Sango?... Sango?...Sango!"

"Yes?" I said popping out of my daze state. Miroku is asking me something.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

"I'm...Sure...Can I ask you something?" I ask as he pushes me down the hall. It's empty. Everyone must be outside or eating...Or maybe in their rooms.

"Of course you can." he replies.

I take in a deep breath and let it out. "Why did you say...you loved me?"

Long silence between us and he finally says, "Because I do."

"Why?"

"Because your special. Your beautiful, smart...And you mean a lot to me." he says.

I grip my cover that's covering my legs keeping me warm. Odd but my heart is racing. I don't know what to say to that...All I can think of to say isn't something I would normally say.

"I'm a patient here...You can't love me."

He stops pushing me and looks me in the eyes taking my hands."I would give up working here for you...If it meant I could be with you. Because I _do_ love you."

I started to blush. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I slowly pulled my hands back looking away. I didn't know how to react to this.

"I'm hungry now...Can we please go?" I asked softly. He nods and gets up pushing me again.

The day went on. I didn't say much. What was there to say?

Later that day Kristy stopped by my room for a _surprise_... I refuse to go into anymore details.

"I heard Sato got deep punishment for almost killing you." Kristy says walking towards my bed.

"She did kill me Kristy." I said making my way out of bed the best way I could. Truth be told, I am handicapped for the time being. Makes me feel useless but then again Miroku does look after me. It's sweet in a way I guess.

Kristy helps me into my chair. She tells me she's sorry about what happened to me and that she wished it was her and not me. I tell her not to say that. That I'm perfectly fine. I sometimes really do think that Kristy shouldn't be here. She acts as normal as normal can get to me. But that's from my point of view. She pushes me down the hall and goes on and on about how hard Dr. Houshi took it when he found out I was dead and possibly _not_ coming back. But I stop her in the middle of her story telling because I heard something that I had to re-hear.

"Wait, what do you mean Dr. Houshi _freaked_ out over me?"

Kristy sighs and spins my chair around going a different direction. "Well all the nurses were either outside or off for the day. Not many people there. Dr. Houshi comes rushing through with you in his arms, looks at me and tells me to go get a nurse which I did. Once the nurse saw you she freaked. She let out a small scream and rushed over to you immediately. They checked your pulse which you didn't have one. You were turning pale white. You were covered in so much blood. I mean I started to cry because I thought you were just gone... for good. I mean when you came back to life that was like a _HUGE_ shocker! So Dr. Houshi... It took a lot out of him not to just break down and cry. After hours of trying to save what was left of your life which no one knew. After all the doctors including Dr. Houshi came out, they all said they were just going to wait and see. Dr. Houshi stayed at your bedside for like...Days until you _finally_ woke up. When I heard you had awaken I..."

Kristy pauses and tightens her grip on my handle. "I...I almost broke down myself." she says trying to hide her shaky voice and muffled sniffs. I felt like crying myself...I never knew I had this many people who loved me...Who _didn't_ think I was crazy.

"Kristy, I'm sorry I worried everyone but will you take me to Dr. Houshi's office?" I ask...I have an odd urge to thank him... Tell him how I really feel...

Kristy nods and takes me there. Thankfully he's still in his office. He asks me if everything is okay.

"I need to tell you something." I said wheeling myself halfway towards him.

"Go right ahead." he replies.

I take a deep breath and move my cover to stand up. Least try too. I stumble and Dr. Houshi catches me.

"What are you doing?" he asks me as his papers fall over the floor. I look him in the eyes...His beautiful light brown eyes. His soft black hair.((I've had my feel of it.))

"I'm sorry for worrying you Dr. Houshi." I said in a soft whisper.

"Miroku." He said back steadying me up.

"I don't know how to say this because I've never had someone love me before who weren't my parents. And I forgot how it felt to love someone back."

"What are you trying to say Sango?"

"I...I love you too..."

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I've been busy lately. Might take me longer to finish some stories since summer is coming so please be patient with me!**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm lying in my bed letting my mind wander. Probably wondering what happened between me and Miroku? I'll be happy to remember it all for the sake of remembering it. I laugh at what I just thought.

_**~2days ago~**_

_"I...I love you..." I said feeling my heart face to the point where I thought something bad was going to happen._

_Miroku looked at me...almost as if he was in shock..._

_"I'm sorry. I should have never told you this..." I said stammering back out of his grip. He catches me and tells me not to be sorry._

_"Sango, please don't be sorry...because I love you too...And I always will." he said pulling me closer to him which sparked my heart. I can't help but fall into him. But instead of him catching me, we both fell to the floor. Red carpet. I wonder what Dr. Foster was thinking when he added this in here._

_"Happy to know." was all I could say. We just stared at each other there on the floor... Is this even legal? _

_Before I knew it, he'd moved his hand over down my back and slowly brought his face closer to mine. His breath smelled so richly good. I closed my eyes as I awaited for him to kiss me which ofc he did._

_The kiss was so right. So good, so magical. He took my breath away..._

_"Uggh, I love you so much Sango." he said running his fingers through my hair. I shook my head a little and forced myself up. Amazingly I got up but I staggered a little._

_"What's wrong?" Miroku asked steadying me once more._

_"I don't know how to give your love...I'm a mental patient here! You're a doctor!" I said pulling my arm away from him._

_"Not...You're not mental Sango. And I love you." he said hugging me from behind._

_"I'm...you do?" I asked._

_"I do. And always will."_

After that whole "_love scene"_ Miroku and I sat on the couch where I fell asleep at. Peaceful sleep knowing he was there with me. Though, I have no idea what this makes us now...I'm so not use to this.

A knock at the door interrupts my wondering thoughts. But before I can respond to the knock the door opens.

"_Oh my...I've crossed paths with the devil yet once again."_ I thought to myself.

"So Sango, I hear you're doing somewhat better." Sato says walking up to my bed. I don't say anything back. What am I supposed to say!

"I also hear that you and Miroku have a thing going on." she says stepping closer to me. How in God's name does she know this stuff? I swear, this is one freaky mental girl. Deserves to be in here. Better Q: how the hell did she find me? So many in answered Q's that I'm afraid will never be answered. I am now, terrified for my life...

"What do you want?" I ask in a steady voice even though my heart was pounding so hard.

"I just wanted to stop by and say I was sorry." she says sitting on my bed.

No help that I can't really walk on my own very well yet. I get a horrible feeling from this girl. I tell her I'm hungry and that I'm leaving. She stops me before I can get my feet on the floor.

"I'll help you." she says with a smile on her face. I hesitate then get into my chair. She pushes me down the hall and turns left. Odd but this is not the way to the cafeteria...

"What are you doing? This isn't the way to the-."

"No, but I thought maybe we should take a little detour." She says. I'm in no condition to fight if she tries anything sneaky. She opens a door that leads to the outside. My heart feels like it might stop any second now.

"Beautiful day out...I wonder what Dr. Houshi is up to today?" she says. Not really a Q but more of thinking out loud. I tell her I want to go back in but no, she refuses saying it's such a beautiful day out.

Just as Sato is pushing me towards the front or whatever you wish to call it. Kristy barges in skipping over to me.

"Back off Sato. She's mine." she said pushing me back in. I looked back at Kristy asking how she knew where to find me.

"I have my ways." She says smirking to herself. I tell her to just let me walk down. She doesn't protest. Which is why I love this girl to dear death.

"Sango, why are you up walking?" Miroku asks coming around the corner. I give him a look as if to say_ don't start with me._ He takes my arm and steadies me down the hall. Kristy says she will put mu chair back in my room. Miroku holds me close to him as we walk down but suddenly stops when we hear a loud noise and Kristy scream. Miroku turns around first but I can't move myself to turn around. Finally I get the guts to turn around and face the horror. Kristy laying on the floor and Sato over her. Miroku was already by her when I turned around. Sato drops the gun, smiles at me, and walks off. Miroku mumble something under his breath and asks me if I can walk.

"Of course I can." I say. He tells me to stay by Kristy while he goes to get help. I can't help but let my tears take over.

"You're going to be alright." I say sitting next to her.

"No, I won't." She says back. "I'm taking your place Sango."

"No you're not! You won't die! Don't you dare die on me Kristy! I _need_ you."

"You have Dr. Houshi...I love you Sango. You are the one person who makes me feel like I'm not crazy. Your my sister."

It's so hard not to cry now for me. "Your my sister too. Which is why I need you to stay with me!"

"No, just let me go...I'm ready to go home now...I'll always love you though and remember you."

"I'll always love and remember you too." I said taking her hand. She squeezes tight and closes her eyes. Her heart has stopped. She's gone...I lay my head on her hand and let the tears flow...Miroku comes back. He checks her pulse...She's gone. My heart literally hurts right now... I have one thing to say about life...Fuck it.


	10. Chapter 10

After Kristy's funeral I felt so bad. Like I had been shot... I lost my best friend, my sister. I stayed some distance from Miroku. I don't know what to do. It's been 6days after her passing and it feels like I'm going into a depressed state yet again but something is keeping me up...A knock on the door pops me out of my state of spacing out.

"Sango?" a familiar voice calls out to me. I turn around, surprised to see Dr. Foster standing in the doorway.

"Dr. Foster, what are you doing here?"

"Well my vacation was cut short after hearing about all that has happened to you and Kristy. I'm sorry for your lost by the way." he says making his way over to me. I just nod in response, not knowing what else to say. I wheel myself around to face him.

"Where's Dr. Houshi?" I asked.

"Dr. Houshi has gone back home. Since I am here he has really no reason to stay behind anymore. So I sent him back home." he says sitting on my bed.

"And where might that be? When did he leave?"

"Hiroshima, Japan. He left about 2days ago I believe." My heart stops. I can't believe he would just go...Leave like that without saying good bye to me! I felt like crying. I excused myself and wheeled out of my room. The tears started falling at a rapid rate. Hot, warm. I couldn't stop them...I wheeled myself outside. After a while I ditched my chair and started to walk. I hate my life at the point. Lucky no one was around. Little too cold outside for them possibly. I tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming none stop! Until the point where I tripped and fell. I didn't bother to move. Just laid there on the cold grass and cried.

"Why is thou dearest crying?" I heard someone say. I managed to stop crying a little to make it look like I had hurt myself falling. But as I pushed myself up that was when it hit me. That scent, that voice... Those _hands!_

"Miroku..."

"Are you okay?" he asks helping me up.

"I thought you had left." I said pulling back.

"I did. But not to go back home if that's what you think. Sango, when I said I loved you I meant it. And I'm not leaving you." He said looking into my eyes. Miroku then began to explain how from all the proof that my records showed that I was perfectly normal and therefore _not_ insane. And said that I was being released...To go home...Go home...With him.

I couldn't help but cry...I cried because I was happy, shocked, and...Loved...I was leaving this place...Then I started crying because I missed Kristy...Way too many emotions all at once. But before I could get myself together, Miroku wrapped me tightly in his arms holding me. My heart feels like it's hurting. But not painfully hurting. I don't know.

"Why? Why are you doing all of this for me?" I ask looking into his eyes. His beautiful eyes that I could swim in. He looks back into mine and answers my aching words.

"Because I love you...And I want you. I want all of you and forever. I _need_ you Sango." he said.

I was absolutely out of it because I couldn't find words to reply back with. Truth be told, my _thoughts_ weren't even making much sense right now. So instead of scanning my brain for something to say back to that, I just let him hold me in his arms and let every bad thing go. There's still that pulling in the back of my mind that screams _DON'T DO IT! HE'S LYING! HE'LL HURT YOU! YOUR BETTER OFF STAYING HERE! _But for this one time, I'm going to ignore it and fallow _my_ own voice now.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah so it's been a couple of months since that whole "_touchy_" moment happened and I must say, living with Miroku is awesome. And amazingly he does really love me... I feel good. Every since that whole incident with Sato and the breaking of a lot of bones, my legs have kind of healed in a way. See, I still can't really walk on my own that well but I don't really need a wheel chair anymore. Though, Miroku insists I still use one. But he helps me when my walking is really bad sometimes. You're probably wondering, "Sango, aren't you the least bit of sad that you can't really walk anymore?" Well no, no I am not. I have my life and that's something that I'm grateful to have. And then there's Miroku...My love. So, I'm great!

Living in Hiroshima, Japan with him is actually awesome! Since I am Japanese myself it's not a problem for me to live in a place that speaks nothing more than Japanese 24/7. Though, I wasn't born in Hiroshima, I was born in Okada, Japan then moved to the States. And Miroku's master is really nice. Treats me like his daughter so I feel right at home. I still miss Kristen dearly and sometimes still get depressed just thinking about her. But I'm working on it and I still visit her grave whenever I get the chance. Dr. Foster and I still stay in touch b.c even though he's back in the states and I'm here in Japan, I still thank him for not treating me like I actually _was_ crazy. Sato on the other hand, from what Miroku and Dr. Foster has told me, she got labeled as extreme insane or whatever the highest of high level is for the crazy people and sent into a different hospital where she would be in a stray jacket. Weird but before Kristen died, she use to joke about how one day Sato would be in a stray jacket around white padded walls. Who'd to think that she was _actually_ right! I really do miss Kris. My sister...

Miroku walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I feel so safe in his arms, like nothing bad can ever touch me again. He talks about one day getting married. Now I know what you're thinking, we're so young right? Well, we don't care. No time soon probably but one day in the future. I trust him which is hard for me b.c I have trust issues. I guess, title of this story can be... mental institutions love. Oh well, whatever it may be called, I am happy with Miroku and nothing's going to change that!

_**Sorry I took so long to finish this story! I got sidetracked but here it is! The ending! Hope you all liked it!**_


End file.
